DAILY
by Jeruk
Summary: Drabble. Kind of sequel from : "Cerita Musim Panas". Brother relation between OikawaKageyama and SugawaraHinata. Warning inside!


**HQ! © Furudate Haruichi**

I just own the idea

**WARNING **: _Drabble_, AU, OOC, _random lineage_, dan_ randomly sibling relation. Kind of Sequel from previous story _: 'Cerita Musim Panas'

_**Reminder **__: Brother relation of _OikawaKageyama and SugawaraHinata

_**ENJOY!**_

**.**

* * *

><p>-Menangis<p>

Yang Tobio hapal secara instan, teman kecilnya yang berambut jingga ini memiliki stok kantung air mata yang berlebih. Saat berada dalam gelap Shoyo menangis. Ketika panik, terantuk, mendengar pekikan petir, bertemu ulat, dan saat Koushi memaksanya untuk menandaskan wortel dalam mangkuk makannya. Masih banyak lagi agenda 'menangis' harian si kecil berpipi tambun dari keluarga Sugawara itu.

Ia jadi bertanya-tanya, apa menangis memang nama tengahnya.

Pun saat Tobio terjungkal dari papan jungkat-jungkit. Lututnya memar dan mulai mengeluarkan darah dari luka robek. Perih dan denyut di sekitar luka yang ia tahan membuat matanya mulai digenangi air mata yang tak sudi ia biarkan keluar. Sampai ketahuan Tooru, ia lebih baik tidak mendapat jatah camilan malam daripada mendengar suara gelak naas dari mulut kakaknya.

Raungan menggelegar langsung membuat Tobio menoleh pada Shoyo yang spontan menangis di sisinya. Tobio kecil yang tegar berusaha menahan isakan saat bertanya.

"Kenapa kau yang nangis?"

"Habis, k—kalau saja aku tidak terlalu bersemangat mainnya kau tidak akan jatuh."

"Bodoh. Ini tidak sakit. Kau pikir aku ini siapa!" Si mungil berambut pekat berujar dengan mata semi membengkak.

"Tapi kakimu berdarah."

"Lihat, sudah tidak sakit lagi."

Shoyo menghentikan tangisnya melihat Tobio yang seketika berdiri. Bocah yang sedikit lebih tinggi itu pura-pura bersikap normal saat melangkah, mengacuhkan aliran darah yang semakin banyak menuruni tulang kering seiring luka di lututnya membuka kala ia bergerak.

Kontan saja jeritan Shoyo malah semakin menjadi. Melihat temannya menangis sekeras itu membuat bocah yang satunya tanpa sadar ikut menangis seakan terhipnotis.

Keduanya berjalan beriringan saat pulang. Dengan tangan berkeringat yang saling bertaut rapat. Shoyo masih saja menangis di sepanjang jalan bersama Tobio yang berusaha mempertahankan ketenangannya dengan wajah dan hidung mengerut yang tegar.

Menangisi derita orang lain adalah keahlian terselubung si kecil Shoyo, Tobio akan mengingatnya.

* * *

><p>-Kejutan<p>

Tepat saat libur musim dingin menjelang, Shoyo menggelendoti punggung berbalut _sweater_ gelap Oikawa yang tengah bersedekap di ruang tengah kediaman Sugawara. _Apple pie_ yang terselip di sela bibirnya langsung saja jatuh kalau tidak refleks ditangkapnya karena satu tubrukan mati di punggung dan bahu tegapnya. Lantas membuat kakaknya yang bersurai kelabu mengomentari kelakuan barbar sang adik.

Bocah yang gemar berceloteh itu terus mencecari pertanyaan pada abang dari teman baiknya yang berambut hitam klimis.

"_Ne, ne,_ Kak Tooru! Apa yang paling disukai Tobio saat ini? Beri tahu, beri tahu!"

Shoyo ingin kadonya menjadi pemberian terbaik untuk Tobio yang akan menginjak tahun keenamnya lusa nanti.

Kakak milik Tobio itu menoleh mencari wajah bulat beraroma bedak susu di balik punggungnya. Matanya langsung tersambut dengan kelereng sewarna madu si kecil yang penasaran. Oikawa bergumam, mengadu tempurung belakang miliknya dengan pucuk kepala Shoyo kala ia menengadah langit-langit.

Shoyo bersabar menunggu Oikawa yang nampak berpikir sejenak. Tidak lekas memudarkan figur antusiasmenya dan terus memeluk leher Oikawa dari belakang.

"Kurasa apa pun hadiah dari Shoyo akan membuatnya merasa senang."

"Eeeeeeh," mini Sugawara itu merajuk panjang.

"Hm, atau—"

Ada cengiran saat bibir Oikawa mendekati telinga mungil Shoyo yang berkedip keheranan. Sugawara hanya diam dalam penasaraannya di seberang meja.

Tangan besar menyapu halus surai berantakan Shoyo yang mengangguk-angguk. "Kurasa dia akan langsung memujimu kalau kau melakukannya."

"O—_ou_!" Si kecil oranye nampak berapi-api. Ia meloncat turun dari punggung tegap itu untuk kemudian berlari kencang ke luar ruangan.

"Kalian bisik-bisik apa, sih?"

Sugawara hanya menerima senyuman jenaka Oikawa Tooru yang geli.

Maka dari itu, _Birthday boy_ Tobio yang tampil rupawan dengan dasi kupu-kupu di kerah kemeja lengan pendeknya tersipu malu saat menyambut tamu kecil di kediamannya. Yang bergaun mekar sewarna pink pastel dan bando renda di kepalanya yang sewarna jeruk. Mengubur rasa malunya, Tobio yang kikuk menundukkan kepala sambil menarik Shoyo dari balik tubuh Sugawara dan mengajaknya duduk bersama di hadapan sebuah kue _vanilla _dua tingkat. Dua bocah itu terlalu banyak diam sepanjang acara, cukup membuat Sugawara keheranan pada adiknya yang notabene persis tornado.

Dan Shoyo tak sedetik pun melepaskan genggaman tangannya dari pinggiran kemeja Tobio.

Oikawa selalu bisa memanfaatkan kepentingan orang lain ke dalam kesenangannya pribadi.

* * *

><p>-Susu<p>

Ini satu hari di mana sulung Sugawara keringatan menemukan adik kecilnya yang notabene penakut berada dalam dapur gelap di waktu malam. Ia penasaran begitu mendengar bunyi botol yang beradu saat hendak ke kamar kecil. Di sanalah ia menemukan tubuh mungil berbalut piyama kuning milik Shoyo yang disinari satu-satunya cahaya yang berasal dari dalam kulkas.

Sugawara menghampiri kala adiknya tengah melumat sekotak susu sapi. Kerah piyama hingga bagian dadanya dibasahi tetesan yang meleleh dari dagu kecil yang bergerak tidak sabaran. Serius sekali sampai beberapa kali pertanyaan kakaknya tidak ia gubris. Mungkin karena pipi besar adiknya itu semakin berisi seiring ia menandaskan satu liter sekaligus.

"Aku ingin cepat besar, kak!" Begitulah katanya. Bocah itu kembali menenggak kalsium.

Kakaknya diam sebelum menghembus tawa ringan. Lantas ia mengusap sayang rambut acak-acakan si oranye kecil.

Akan ada hari dimana Shoyo ingin sekali menertawai Tobio dari atas hidungnya.

* * *

><p>-Hilang<p>

Gempar. Oikawa geger bukan kepalang. Ia menangis saat menyambangi Sugawara bersaudara yang menatapnya keheranan di tengah antrian _stand_ _crepes_ pinggir kota. Daichi nampak kepayahan dalam genggaman tangan kiri si jangkung. Oikawa terus saja menggeretnya tanpa ampun sepanjang perjalanan.

Tobio-_chan_ diculik, katanya. Mendengarnya tentu saja Sugawara jadi panik bersama.

"Tenang dulu. Bisa katakan bagaimana detailnya?" Sugawara berusaha menetralkan situasi. Tapi malah didamprat raung tangisan Oikawa yang makin mengeras. Membuat pejalan kaki lain mulai berdesas-desus tak koheren. Kalau dalam keadaan biasanya Daichi akan langsung menampar tempurung kepala si rambut cokelat. Tapi terjebak dalam keadaan yang cukup serius mau tidak mau ia pun berinisiatif menenangkan situasi bersama Sugawara yang selalu berkepala dingin.

Ringkasnya, sudah menjadi rutinitas Oikawa menjemput adiknya setiap hari selasa dan kamis dimana kegiatan klubnya diliburkan. Namun si kecil bermata runcing itu telah keduluan dijemput oleh _unknown person_ beberapa menit lalu berdasarkan kesaksian _sensei_ yang mengajar di kelas adiknya hari ini. Kontan membuat jus apel berhamburan di lantai kelas saat lepas dari genggaman Oikawa yang pening seketika.

Tentu bukan _mom_-nya yang sedang membuka pameran busana di _outlet_ barunya, apalagi sang kepala keluarga yang sedang dinas luar kota. Langsung saja satu kesimpulan _universal_ yang miring melintasi kepala berlapis surai _brownish_ miliknya tersebut. Karena terlanjur panik, tanpa basa-basi Oikawa segera menarik Daichi yang kebetulan berpapasan dengannya di jalan.

Pada akhirnya mereka pun kembali ke taman kanak-kanak sesuai usulan Sugawara untuk memintai keterangan dari saksi mata yang terakhir kali melihat Tobio di lokasi. Masih dengan seragam TK-nya, Shoyo tenang dalam gandengan kakaknya bersama _crepes strawberry_ yang gurih.

Ditemui di kelas Tobio, _sensei_ muda yang menjadi saksi pun bersabda : Pemuda bertubuh jangkung. Berkaos hitam dan celana training merah. Memiliki sepasang mata yang tajam. Berambut hitam dengan tatanan _bedhair_ yang liar. Memi—

Mereka langsung meninggalkan kelas begitu saja, bahkan sebelum guru wanita itu tandas berujar. Tidak butuh banyak waktu bagi Daichi yang langsung saja berbalik menggaet lengan Oikawa. Katanya ada kucing garong yang harus dipukul pantatnya.

* * *

><p>-Di Antara<p>

Sugawara merasakan saraf di sudut kepalanya berdenyut. Makan siangnya tidak pernah lagi sedamai masa ia di bangku sekolah menengah dahulu. Semua dimulai kala Kuroo dan Oikawa saling mengenal satu sama lain, dan sama-sama menjadi sahabat kentalnya hingga di tahun kedua ini. Catatan saja, menyatukan mereka dalam radius sepuluh meter pun kau harus berujar selamat tinggal pada ketenangan batin.

"Adikku juga pernah! Dia selalu menyelinap ke kamarku saat badai muncul di malam hari."

"Halaah, tapi adikmu yang seram itu tidak punya kilauan mata menangis yang secantik Shoyo!"

_Nah._

"Enak saja bicaramu! Mata gelap adikku itu daya pikat utama, tahu!"

"Oh, ayolah, kau sendiri mengakuinya imut kalau Shoyo sedang memohon padamu, hm."

"_Tsundere!_ Tobio-_chan_ itu _Tsun-Moe_! Ingat itu!"

Jus melon di genggaman Daichi membuncah terkena bobot genggamannya.

Obrolan anak muda macam apa ini..

* * *

><p>-Dobel<p>

"Bocah, ayo beri salam."

Suatu siang dalam sebuah taman bermain di hari minggu yang ramai dan terik, ada petir yang menjalari sumsum tulang Oikawa. Itu adalah ketika Kuroo membawa serta seorang serdadu mini di sampingnya. Si surai legam menepuk ringan punggung bocah berkaos merah tersebut. Anak itu tersenyum lima jari hingga sepasang jamrudnya menyipit.

Oikawa menyembur tatkala menemukan dua rupa yang cukup identik berdampingan.

"_Trashy-Junior_!"

"Sialan kau!/Sialan kau!"

Semakin terguncang menerima _double-shout_ dari duo Kuroo di hadapannya. Bahkan Sugawara dan Daichi pun tidak pernah membayangkan akan ada hari dimana Kuroo mengenalkan adiknya pada mereka.

"Lev akan mulai tinggal bersamaku setelah lama ikut dengan ayah ke Rusia. Karena tata bahasanya juga belum lancar, dia perlu belajar banyak dari lingkungan bermain di sekitarnya, jadi—," Kuroo berbalik pada Shoyo dan Tobio yang menatapnya polos sambil terus mengulum es potong. Senyuman lembut melayari wajahnya yang berkabut licik. "Main sama-sama dengan adikku, ya."

Tentu saja anggukan antusias yang ia dapatkan berasal dari Shoyo. Berbeda dengan Tobio yang terus curiga menatapi si rambut kelabu yang memiliki postur jangkung semampai untuk anak usia tujuh tahun.

"Halo!" Bersama dengan cengiran, Lev menghampiri kedua bocah yang langsung berjengit di tempat. Begitu bersanding, perbedaan tinggi badan mereka sangat mencolok. Bahkan Tobio merasa terintimidasi berada di sekitarnya.

Apalagi Shoyo, yang ibarat kata buncis di sekitar kentang Afrika.

Lev sedikit membungkuk saat memiringkan kepalanya pada Shoyo malang yang jadi gemetar. "Hei," Bulu mata lentik Lev mengibas berkala. Kemudian anak itu menyungging cengiran jenaka pada si mungil yang menatapnya tak berkedip. "Bagaimana rasanya panas matahari dari bawah sana?"

"Tolong ajari dia cara bicara yang manis, Kuroo!"

* * *

><p>-Tamat<p>

Gema tawa dari puluhan pasang mulut memenuhi sebuah aula besar bersuhu dingin yang lengang. Dari jajaran kursi tengah penonton Kuroo tertawa sangat keras dengan alat perekam di tangan kanannya. Tidak dengan Oikawa dan Sugawara yang berair muka antara nestapa dan kebingungan.

Sebuah panggung lebar yang memfasilitasi satu-satunya pendar penerangan dalam gedung itu nampak sangat kacau. Panggung lebar yang seharusnya mempertunjukan drama Putri Salju yang dimainkan oleh anak-anak bergerak diluar kendali. Pun tirai tetap tidak dibentangkan untuk menutupi kesalahan teknis yang mereka lakukan.

Menjadi pusat keributan, Shoyo dengan bungkusan gaun _baby blue_ yang manis—lagi-lagi—menangis ketika terjepit di antara Tobio dan seorang bocah berkacamata bingkai tebal yang saling menarik dirinya dari dua sisi lengan si oranye kecil yang malang. Kei terus melangkah mundur, sementara Tobio makin terseret dengan kondisi kostumnya yang tidak menguntungkan.

"Putri salju tidak boleh kembali ke kota! Dia akan hidup di hutan selamanya!" Tobio bersikeras.

Kei si pangeran putih dengan pedang kecil di sabuknya tak mau kalah. "Tapi dia nggak bisa menikah dengan pohon sepertimu!"

Akiteru malah ikut terbahak bersama Kuroo yang membahana. Melihat adiknya yang pendiam dan kaku bisa berada di luar kendali emosinya yang biasa merupakan perwujudan dari delapan keajaiban keluarga Tsukishima baginya.

Karena baik Tobio dan Kei tidak ada yang mau melepas tekad mereka. Membiarkan Shoyo meraung-raung sendiri di tengah ego mereka berdua.

Cerita pun tak memiliki akhir yang tepat.

* * *

><p><em>Reviews are loved!<em>


End file.
